Halatali
Halatali is an optional dungeon in Final Fantasy XIV. A former training ground for the gladiators of Ul'dah, it has been abandoned and fallen into disrepair since the Calamity, and become overrun by the very beasts the gladiators once tested their skills against. A hard mode of Halatali was released in patch 2.2, Through the Maelstrom. It is also featured in the trials "A Relic Reborn: the Hydra" and "The Dragon's Neck", as well as the Heavensward quest "Keeping the Flame Alive", making it the most revisited dungeon in the game. Story Halatali is an optional dungeon unlocked shortly after defeating Ifrit in the main scenario, serving as filler between the starting dungeons and the Thousand Maws of Toto-Rak. A former lalafell holy site turned coliseum training ground, the city-state of Ul'dah conscripted adventurers to clear their way through the creatures that had taken refuge in the halls since it was abandoned following the Calamity. Locations Items Throughout the dungeon, the player may encounter the following optional chests: * Treasure Coffer 1 - Unnamed passageway leading to the Hall of the Cesti (14, 9): Potion or Ether. * Treasure Coffer 2 - Chance to spawn from a chain winch leading to the Hall of the Secutores (12, 9): Potion or Ether. * Treasure Coffer 3 - Chance to spawn from a chain winch leading to the Hall of the Secutores (12, 9): Potion or Ether. * Treasure Coffer 4 - Chance to spawn from a chain winch leading to the Hall of the Secutores (11, 7): Potion or Ether. * Treasure Coffer 5 - Unnamed passageway leading to the Hall of the Secutores (11, 8): Aetherial Brass Ear Cuffs, Aetherial Carnage Sword, Aetherial Coral Armillae, Aetherial Coral Ring, Aetherial Elm Crook, Aetherial Elm Velocity Bow, Aetherial Engraved Hard Leather Grimoire, Aetherial Hard Leather Cesti, Aetherial Inferno Axe, Aetherial Iron Daggers, Aetherial Iron Lance, Aetherial Ironclad Buckler, Aetherial Wind Brand, Ether, or Potion. * Treasure Coffer 6 - Chance to spawn from a chain winch leading to the Hall of the Secutores (10, 8): Potion or Ether. * Treasure Coffer 7 - Chance to spawn from a chain winch leading to the Hall of the Secutores (9, 9): Potion or Ether. * Treasure Coffer 8 - Unnamed passageway leading to the Hall of the Bestiarii (8, 11): Aetherial Ash Mask (Lapis Lazuli), Aetherial Cotton Coif, Aetherial Cotton Halfrobe, Aetherial Goatskin Eyepatch, Aetherial Goatskin Jacket, Aetherial Iron Celata, , Aetherial Iron Cuirass, Aetherial Iron Sallet, Ether, or Potion. Enemies ;Hall of the Cesti * (15, 10) Doctore, Heckler Imp * (14, 10) Doctore, Heckler Imp x2, (Gas Bomb ) * (14, 9) Doctore, Heckler Imp * (14, 11) Doctore, Heckler Imp x2, (Gas Bomb ) * (13, 12) Doctore, Heckler Imp x2, (Gas Bomb ), (Gas Bomb ), (Gas Bomb ) * (12, 13) Doctore, Heckler Imp x2, (Gas Bomb ) * (11, 13) Firemane, Damantus x24, Noxius x6 ;Hall of the Secutores * (12, 9) Scythe Mantis x2 * (12, 9) Lightning Sprite x3 OR Gas Bomb * (12, 9) Scythe Mantis x2, Coliseum Python * (12, 9) Lightning Sprite x3 OR Gas Bomb * (11, 8) Scythe Mantis x3 * (10, 7-8) Scythe Mantis * (11, 7) Scythe Mantis x2, Coliseum Python * (11, 7) Lightning Sprite x3 OR Gas Bomb * (10, 8) Scythe Mantis x2, Coliseum Python, (Coliseum Python ) * (10, 8) Lightning Sprite x3 OR Gas Bomb , (Coliseum Python ) * (9, 9) Lightning Sprite x3 OR Gas Bomb , (Coliseum Python ) * (9, 9) Scythe Mantis x2, Coliseum Python, (Coliseum Python ) * (7, 8), Thunderclap Guivre, Lightning Sprite x6 ;Hall of the Bestiarii * (8, 10) Rudis Beak, (Gas Bomb ) * (8, 11) Rudis Beak x2, (Gas Bomb ), (Gas Bomb ), (Gas Bomb ) * (8, 11) Pit Peiste , (Gas Bomb ), (Gas Bomb ), (Gas Bomb ) * (9, 11) Rudis Beak x2, (Gas Bomb ), (Gas Bomb ), (Gas Bomb ) * (5, 11) Tangata, Damantus x32, Noxius x8, Fire Sprite x6 Gallery Halatali Hard.png| Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Caves Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV